


やきもちを焼く彼氏

by amuk2525



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk2525/pseuds/amuk2525
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 4





	やきもちを焼く彼氏

「那個⋯⋯月島同學，你可以幫我把這個交給三班的影山同學嗎？」

下課休息時間，一個女孩走到了月島的桌前，將手中的東西遞到了月島的眼前。

月島正戴著耳機整理方才課堂上的筆記，如果不是突然出現在視線中的手，他壓根不會注意到有人在跟他講話。

月島順著眼前拿著粉色信封的雙手，緩慢地抬起了頭，站在他桌子前方的是同班的春田同學。

雖然月島並沒有特別去記班上有哪些同學，但畢竟也同班三年了，或多或少還是有些印象。

看著前方女孩遞給他的粉色信封月島問都不用問也知道那是什麼，只是並非是給他的，而是委託他交給隔壁班的影山飛雄。

「欸？不要。」月島想都不想就拒絕了，他並沒有當濫好人的嗜好。

「拜託了！」無視月島的拒絕，春田將手中的信封放在月島的桌子上便匆匆地跑出了教室，月島連想攔下她的機會都沒有。

「嘖，都說不要了啊。」看著躺在他桌上的粉紅色信封，月島皺起臉煩躁地喃喃自語。

此時剛從廁所回來的山口看到月島桌上的粉紅色信封，便興匆匆地拉開了前方的椅子坐了下來，忙著追問道。

「阿月！這是！」

「不是我的。」月島漠不關心地撇清。

「欸？」

「是給影山的。」

山口以一張不可思議的表情看著月島，正常前提下沒有人會幫自己的男朋友收下情書再交給自己的男朋友吧⋯⋯？

他們交往的事情月島並沒有刻意隱瞞，畢竟一天有超過一半的時間山口幾乎都跟他在一起，要不被山口發現那是不可能的事。不過月島也沒有主動開口，而是當山口發現月島跟影山之間的氣氛變得如此微妙時，山口問了的時候月島才承認的。

當時山口的內心簡直是翻起了滔天巨浪，雖然他的表情仍舊風平浪靜似的沒有一點波瀾。

真要說的話山口是替月島感到開心的，畢竟一直以來每當自己和月島聊到戀愛話題的時候，月島總是意興闌珊。正值高中如此青春又年輕氣盛的年紀，怎麼可能會有人對戀愛不感興趣呢？

還好的是，月島終究還是在高中的最後一年解開了戀愛成就。

只是山口實在想不透為什麼是影山飛雄。

和月島告白過的女孩子，或是在他鞋櫃裡放過情書或者巧克力的女孩子，走在校園隨便都能撞見一個，可月島偏偏選了影山飛雄，那個一開始一見面就吵架的影山飛雄。

山口追問了月島好一段時間，但是月島每次都避重就輕的轉移了話題。山口是個聰明人，他知道月島並不想跟他談論這個話題，哦不，說是不想並不確切，應該說是害羞才對。

「我拒絕了，但對方放著就跑了。」月島一邊說一邊拿起了那個小小的信封，心想著到底是要直接扔了還是真的要交到影山的手上。

雖然不論是哪一個選項的結果都是一樣的。

只是前者的話，春田會直接被爽約；後者的話，以影山的個性大概是會正面的拒絕好讓對方死心吧。

中午吃飯時間，月島拎著他的飯盒走到了頂樓，當他推開安全門的時候，還沒見到影山的人卻先聽到了影山的聲音。

「唷，來了？」

影山正靠坐在門邊，一看到門被推開便直覺來人是月島，果然也沒有猜錯。

月島走到了影山旁邊，倚著牆面坐了下來。

「你怎麼那麼快？又翹課了？」

他跟影山只在隔壁班，鐘聲剛打完的時候他們班就下課了，月島刻意到了三班前瞄了一眼沒看到人，才逕自上了頂樓。

頂樓一直是蠻多學生喜歡在午休時間過來的地方，不過自從月島跟影山常常一起出現在這裡後，就漸漸地越來越少人直到現在一般都只有他們兩個。

畢竟兩個高大又臉臭的傢伙看起來就不太好惹。

「才沒有，只是剛才音樂課老師提早下課了。」影山噘著嘴反駁道，然後一邊打開了月島的飯盒。

「玉子燒！」看到裡面有自己喜歡的菜色，影山瞬間兩眼放光，眨巴眨巴地望著月島等著他跟自己交換菜色。

看到對方像小狗一樣的眼神月島實在不忍心拒絕，只好將自己飯盒中的玉子燒跟影山飯盒裡的炸雞塊做了交換。

「欸我也喜歡炸雞塊。」看著被挾走的炸雞塊影山有些不捨，嘟囔著月島不能交換別的嗎？

「整個飯盒裡面沒有你不喜歡的東西吧？」月島將雞塊一口放進了嘴裡直接斷了影山的念想。

午飯時間的話題不外乎就是班上老師的糗事，教導主任的假髮今天看起來有點歪等等垃圾話之類的。邊聊邊解決了午飯後，影山便拿著月島的大腿當枕頭，直接躺了下去。

「睡了一整個上午還睡啊？」月島調笑著揪著影山的耳朵左擰右拉，把他的耳朵玩得紅通通的。

「誰說我睡了一個上午？我很認真上課！」影山抬起手揮開了月島正蹂躪自己耳朵的手。

「哦——既然影山同學很認真的上課了，那就不需要課後輔導了吧？畢竟都認真聽課了嘛。」

「聽是聽了，但聽不懂，所以課後輔導不能取消。」影山轉了個身仰躺在月島的腿上，伸長了手捧著對方的臉說道。

真摯的眼神配上他誠懇的語氣，反讓月島有些難以招架。

月島抬起手覆蓋在影山的雙眼上遮住了他湛藍視線中自己的倒影。

「睡你的覺。」

午休結束前，月島還是將早上那封信交給了影山，雖然很想直接扔掉，但如果對方跑來質問自己是不是沒有把東西交到影山手上，才導致對方沒有出現的話又會變得很麻煩。

「你的。」月島從口袋裡掏出了那封要給影山的信封。

「嗯？你給我的嗎？」

「不是，是我們班一個叫春田的女孩子給你的。」

「喔。」

影山接過月島手中的東西一開始還有點興奮，但一聽到是別人給的後，他就瞬間失了興趣。

本來還想著月島這麼少女心的嗎？結果也真不是他的。

「真是好有人氣啊，影山同學。」

影山再遲鈍，都聽出了月島的陰陽怪氣。

「哦，你吃醋了嗎？」

「哈啊？並沒有。」

「吃醋的話，我就不去了。」毫不在意月島就在旁邊，影山拆開了信封，拿出了裡面還帶了一點甜甜果香味的信紙，認真地讀了起來。

「說了沒有吃醋。」

雖然很好奇信裡面到底都寫了些什麼，但畢竟是個人隱私，月島還是按捺住自己的好奇心，抬起頭看向頭頂上的藍天。

「那我今天放學就去赴約了。」看完信的內容的影山如是說道。

「隨便你。」

下午三點半，影山背著書包來到了教學大樓的頂樓赴約。

當時那個叫做春田的女孩子已經站在那了。

如果他沒有跟月島交往的話，也許春田會是一個不錯的選擇。

看起來約莫一米六的身高在自己身邊依舊顯得嬌小可愛，俏麗的短髮給人一種清新活潑的感覺，且既然是四班的學生功課肯定不會太差。

但可惜的是已經沒有如果了。

影山明確地向對方表示了自己已經有喜歡的人，所以他很抱歉，也還好春田並不是一個過分緊追不捨的女孩，雖然很難過但她也祝福影山能跟喜歡的人好好在一起。

也許是只顧著傷心，春田離開頂樓的時候並沒有注意門內還有個人站在那。

當影山推開安全門的時候，看到一個高大的身影就在門邊。

「你怎麼在這？」

「怕你們太久社團會遲到。」月島想裝作不在乎，但其實他人出現在這邊這件事本身就無法讓他顯得不在乎了。

謊話說得超爛的這傢伙──影山心想。

前往社團休息室的路上，走在後方的影山戳了戳身前一路沉默的月島的肩膀問道。

「吃醋了嗎？」

「說了沒有，是說你怎麼還在這個話題上打轉？」

「春田還真是個可愛的女孩子，她應該還蠻受歡迎的吧？」

「誰知道。」

「跟她同班的你不知道嗎？」

「不知道。」

「欸？這麼可愛的女孩子多多少少都會注意一下的吧？」

月島突然停下了腳步，後方的影山差點撞了上去。

「夠了吧？」

如果不是因為四周還有其他學生，月島覺得他一定會用別的方式讓影山閉嘴。

看著月島的眉眼幾乎都要氣得皺在一塊，影山瞬間覺得心情大好。

「嗯夠了夠了，嘻嘻。」

雖然赴約拒絕女孩子的告白很麻煩，但如果能多看到一點這樣的月島，影山覺得倒也不賴就是了。

《完》


End file.
